


Reason to Stay

by vxllanelle1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Office Sex, Or eventual smut, Semi Public Sex, Slight Hurt, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1
Summary: Villanelle's searching for a reason to stick around.✨Hansel&Gretel prompt: Could you write another one shot where villanelle is jealous of the ghost and decide to pay eve a surprise visit ? 😍✨✨Anon prompt: It's all hallows eve folks! A lonely Eve is dragged to MI6's annual costume party. She's drowning her sorrows away with drink when a sexy V arrives to claim what belongs to her.✨





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I'll bring a chapter two soon!
> 
> If you like, feel free to follow me on Twitter or submit prompts to my curiouscat, vxllanelle1 for both
> 
> And your comments and kudos are always much appreciated! ✨

She said she’d give Villanelle everything she wants. And here she was, with nothing.

The knowledge of her empty promises had previously been ignored up until now. Villanelle had something to do, to take her mind off it. Off what she knew could be, but would probably never come to fruition. But now the dust had settled, what did Villanelle have?

She had a work partner whose denial about her feelings translated into aggression, she lost her beautiful safe-haven in Paris, and she lost her job and her leverage for a semi-stable life under the Twelve.

She’d had enough. She needed something to make staying around worth it.

She’d made several attempts to approach Eve about the situation, only to be blown off every time.

‘If you need something, ask Carolyn or Konstantin.’  
‘I’m busy, we need to plan how to go forward. I’ll let you know if we need you.’  
‘I’ve got to figure out what we’re going to do with the Ghost.’

Whenever she heard the name, she felt a bolt of jealousy course through her. It was somewhat akin to the jealousy she felt for Anna’s husband, or for Niko, but a lot more intense. Much dissimilar to the unthreatening lovers of her previous and current afflictions, this woman could give Eve that adrenaline she was always desperate for. That edge, that desire to need to know more, the ability to keep Eve on her toes.

Was Eve bored with her now? She got what she wanted, after all. Maybe her attitude was her way of telling Villanelle she had no use for her now. Maybe she was just trying to tell her in a less confrontational way than everyone who had previously tossed her aside once they were done with her.

She had to go out seeking this reason to stay. She wanted Eve to be her reason. But her consistent sour attitude only eluded to the idea that Eve didn’t want her anymore. So, she’d have to find out herself.

Villanelle knew about the party at MI6. She’d received a non-committal invitation of ‘you can come, if you want’ from Eve just a couple of weeks prior, but informed the woman she would probably be busy.

But now that there was no field work for Villanelle to do, she needed something to distract her from the perpetual assumptions gnawing away in the back of her mind, causing any little anxiety she had in her body to spike.

‘What if she’s done with you?’  
‘She’s not interested anymore.’  
‘She’ll leave you, like everyone else.’

Villanelle needed closure, she needed a confirmation. And this would be the time to get it.

***

Eve could really have done with not coming. The accumulation of papers, reports and various other important documents littering her desk could have told you that.

Jess and Hugo had managed to talk her down and convince her to come, though her only condition was that she didn’t have to dress up, which they begrudgingly agreed to. She’d been at the gathering for just over an hour at this point, though her mind was elsewhere.

Thinking about what she had to get done tomorrow, what she could put off, what she needed to do urgently, with a couple of flickers of Villanelle thrown in for good measure. No matter how busy she got or what she was doing, the woman always managed to plague her mind.

Eve pondered about if Villanelle knew just how much she was on her mind, not paying much attention to the conversation she was supposedly a part of. She’d love it. Knowing that she managed to seep through into every thought, shake the very foundations of what Eve thought she knew about herself, and have her questioning everything and nothing. Not that Villanelle would ever know.

Eve’s attention was only forced back into reality when she heard Jess bark her name over the music, looking up to see Hugo pointing to a woman in the distance. “Is that Villanelle?”

Eve gazed up and across the room, feeling her breath hitch in her throat at the sight before her. In front of her was Villanelle, approaching the small group with a priggish smile painted across her face, showing that the woman knew full well all eyes were on her.

She was dressed in a sheer black dress. Very simple and also very short, only covering the top quarter of her thighs. It boasted a V-neck design at the top to perfectly show off her full, curvaceous chest and slender neck and jaw. On the back, she had a pair of feathered wings, which both Villanelle and everyone around her knew were just added in to make it a costume and make her dress fit the dress code. Her hair was up in a bun and her make-up light, but still precisely chosen to flatter her features.

Eve felt a fullness rise in her chest as her eyes glossed over the woman in front of her. Her mouth hung slightly open in awe and her eyes were focused on the woman as she came over and said her ‘hellos’ to Hugo and Jess before getting into polite conversation.

Eve tried to be as active in the conversation as she could, but her eyes and her thoughts always strayed back to Villanelle.

For the first time in the past few weeks, she’d experienced the same feelings she’d felt when they first met. The instant attraction, the intrigue, the yearning. It all came back to her. She was reminded why this woman stayed on her mind for days on end, why she lost sleep thinking about where she was, what she was doing, and what they'd be doing if she were there with Eve. It shocked her a little, remembering all the finite intricacies of their relationship and their connection which, over time, had now faded into the background.

After conversing for a few minutes, Hugo and Jess excused themselves to talk to a couple of friends from another department. Villanelle figured they could feel the tension sitting in the air and wanted to leave them to it, which she appreciated.

“I thought you weren’t coming?” Eve managed to choke out, trying to come off as cool and collected with minor success.

“Well, I had a change of plans. Change of priorities.” Villanelle told Eve, her eyes scanning the other woman. “You look good.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Eve sighed, her eyes rolling as Villanelle felt her heart begin to sink at the remark. “You can’t show up looking like that and then say that to me. That’s basically an insult.”

Villanelle couldn’t help but smile at that, inching closer to the other woman in order to begin closing the gap between them. “And what do I look like?”

Gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous. That was all that came to Eve’s mind. “You look… Good.” She told Villanelle awkwardly, seeing Villanelle grin as she watched Eve become flustered.

“Well, thanks for the compliment.” She told the woman, bringing her hand up and letting her fingers trail lightly across Eve’s arm. “Can I talk to you about something,” She hummed, her eyes coming up to meet Eve’s. “In private?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I should get this out of the way before tonights episode because I'm probably not going to be able to function after this
> 
> As usual, feel free to follow me on Twitter or send prompts/poke at my personal life to my curiouscat vxllanelle1
> 
> And uhhhhhhhhhhhhh good luck surviving 2x07

“So, what do you need?”

“…Something.”

Their words hung in the air unanswered for a few moments. Eve was leaning against a desk of the vacant room they’d managed to find and Villanelle was wandering amongst the tables and chairs, arms crossed over her chest and the obnoxious wings she had been wearing upon entering the party now discarded on an idle chair at the side of the room.

“You can’t just rock up to a party telling me you need to talk about something and then proceed to be that vague.” Eve huffed, eyes pursuing the woman as she weaved between the desks nonchalantly as possible. Her demeanour was placid and composed, almost smugly so. Like she knew something Eve didn’t.

Villanelle stilled herself in front of Eve, keeping a couple of feet of distance but still remaining close enough that the atmosphere felt extremely intimate, helped by Villanelle’s unchanging demeanour.

“What did you say to me when I began working for you?” Villanelle asked, head cocking to the side to feign ignorance. “When we were in your kitchen together and I asked if you’d give me everything I want, what did you say?”

Eve felt her heart begin to hasten and the anxiety begin to rise in her body at the question. Or, more so, the outcome of it. Whatever that could be. “I said yes.” She told Villanelle after a moment’s silence. “Why? What do you want?”

“I want a reason to stay.” She told Eve bluntly, leaning forward on one of the desks and staring the woman dead in the eyes, her conduct completely switching in a matter of seconds. “I gave up everything to come here. And, currently, I feel like it was for nothing.”

Eve was taken aback by the request. To her knowledge, everything had been fine with Villanelle. “What do you mean? You don’t want to be here?”

Villanelle looked down to the ground at Eve’s questions, evoking a small huff as she pondered her answer and let the questions remain ambiguous for a moment. “I left behind my beautiful apartment. I left a job that paid well and guaranteed me safety. I left what few friends I had behind. And I don’t have much to show for it.”

Eve tried to think through what Villanelle was saying, but she hit a wall. To her, everything had been standard. She couldn’t comprehend what Villanelle was complaining about. “I don’t understand. You have that here, you have a flat, a safe job. You still have all that stuff.”

“It’s not the same, Eve.” She told the woman, glancing down to the table she was lent on. “I was comfortable, I was happy. I thought, at the very least, I’d get you by coming here. But I’m starting to question whether you even want me here anymore.”

“Of course I want you here.” Eve declared, like it was something completely obvious. “What makes you think I don’t?”

“You’re not stupid, Eve.” Villanelle bit at her words as her eyes came up to look at Eve, making it clear she was getting irritated with Eve’s naivety, which Eve couldn’t help but flinch at. “You act like you hate me half of the time. You’re so caught up in your feeling and not knowing how to deal with them that anything you say or do to me comes out as pure aggression.”

Eve took a second to full comprehend what Villanelle was saying as she watched the woman straighten herself and begin to walk towards Eve. “I hadn’t actually noticed.” Eve mumbled sheepishly, glancing up to Villanelle to see a look of disbelief seeping onto her face. “I hadn’t, genuinely. I do want you here, I promise.” She reassured as Villanelle stopped a few inches away from Eve.

Villanelle looked completely disinterested in what Eve had to say. She had a way with words. She could spin anything, however she wanted, to get what she wanted. And no one else could see it. She wasn’t even sure Eve could see it. She knew Eve and herself were a lot more alike than Eve would give herself credit for.

Villanelle inched herself closer to Eve, using their height differences to her advantage in an attempt to tower over the woman and stare her down.

“Prove it.”

Her voice was barely above a whisper, her eyes inadvertently flicking down to look at Eve’s lips.

Eve felt her breath catch as her eyes met Villanelle’s, their faces merely inches from each other. She didn’t even have to think about her next move, it came as naturally as breathing. She pressed her lips against Villanelle’s and brought a hand up to cup the taller woman’s cheek while her other hand pressed against her hip to push Villanelle against the desk behind her.

Villanelle let out a shaky breath against Eve’s lips as she allowed Eve to push her back against the desk. She perched herself on the edge of the desk and pulled Eve forwards to slot between her legs, which then moved to wrap around the woman’s hips. Villanelle’s hands moved to run through Eve’s mane of curls while Eve brought a hand down between Villanelle’s legs, catching the woman by surprise.

“Eve,” she breathed as she pulled away from the kiss, her face flustered and her eyes dark. “Are you sure?”

Eve just nodded, a strange sense of confidence coming over her that I don’t think she nor Villanelle expected. “Please.” She sighed, her voice close to begging. This was what she was worried about. She felt like she was opening Pandora’s box. One taste of Villanelle and she knew she’d be at her mercy, desperate for more, despite the fact she knew she was playing with fire.

Villanelle took a second to catch her breath as she nodded, parting her legs a little more before she returned her lips back to Eve’s.

Eve returned her hand back between Villanelle’s thighs, trailing her delicate fingers over the supple skin before she reached the top of her thigh. Eve tugged the material of Villanelle’s panties to the side before dipping her fingers in to feel the wetness between Villanelle’s lips. She stroked up gently, causing Villanelle to gasp into Eve’s mouth when she found her clit.

Eve couldn’t help but smirk against the woman’s lips when she heard the sharp intake of breath, beginning to rub the ends of her fingers over the bundle of nerves.

“Fuck,” Villanelle breathed before deepening the kiss and forcing her tongue into Eve’s mouth, keeping her hands in Eve’s hair to feel at the dark curls.

Eve gave it a couple of moments before she began to speed her hand up, pulling away and listening intently to all the little whines and soft moans that escaped Villanelle’s mouth. She bit her lower lip as she watched Villanelle’s face contort and tense as the pleasure began to steadily build.

It was odd hearing soft moans and whimpers come from Villanelle. She was used to a continuous stream of harshness and jarring insults from Villanelle. Seeing her with her guard down in such an intimate situation always seemed out of the realm of possibility for Villanelle.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Eve hummed, moving her head down as she began to press kisses to Villanelle’s neck. Deciding to take advantage of the low cut dress, she trailed kisses down from Villanelle’s neck to her chest, biting down and sucking at the skin of her breast, which caused Villanelle to moan loudly.

She sped her hand up as she worked at the skin, pulling back a moment later to see a deep purple bruise had formed on the surface, prompting a smirk to appear on Eve’s face.

“Eve,” Villanelle moaned, bringing one hand down to grab at the cosy material of Eve’s shirt. “I-I’m close.” She warned, looking up into Eve’s eyes as she felt herself teeter right on the edge of her orgasm.

Eve eyes remained fixed on Villanelle as she kept her hand frantically moving to push the woman over the edge. It was only a second later that she saw Villanelle’s face tense as she gripped at Eve’s shirt again, eyes slipping shut and mouth dropping open with a heavy moan that echoed off the walls.

Villanelle’s body stilled for a moment before she brought herself forward to let her head drop into the crook of Eve’s neck while she finished her off. Villanelle pushed her hand away as she began to grow more sensitive, trying to catch her breath as she wrapped both her arms around Eve’s neck.

“Fuck.” Villanelle breathed as she readjusted her clothes and pulled back to look at Eve, pressing a tender kiss to her lips.

“You still think I don’t want you?” She asked, her hands moving to rest on Villanelle’s hips.

Villanelle shrugged at the question, a playful expression appearing on her face. “No. But, do you want me?” She remarked in a low tone, bringing a hand down to begin to unbutton Eve’s jeans slowly, teasingly.

“Do you really have to ask?” Eve drawled, her eyes being drawn down to Villanelle’s hand at her jeans.

“Guess not.” Villanelle responded before pushing Eve back so she was pinned against the desk behind her. Before Eve could object, Villanelle was on her knees jerking at Eve’s jeans and underwear until they were down just enough.

Villanelle couldn’t help but stare for just a second at Eve, completely bare before her. Her mouth watered and her heart pounded, she’d dreamed of this moment for so long. She tilted Eve’s hips forward slightly and spread her legs a little further to give her better access before licking up the length of Eve’s pussy.

When she felt the slick tongue between her folds, Eve let out a harsh sigh as her eyes fell shut and her head tipped backwards. A small whine promptly followed, feeling Villanelle begin to work her tongue over her eager clit.

Eve ran a hand up her body as she felt Villanelle begin to build a steady rhythm, bringing the hand up to play with her breast.

“Oh god,” Eve sighed, biting her lower lip as her hips rocked back and forth in time with Villanelle’s tongue, knowing she wouldn’t last long with the images of Villanelle she had just witnessed still burning bright in her mind.

Villanelle’s eyes lifted to see Eve in the throes of desire, letting out a hum of a moan only for it to go straight through Eve and increase the intensity of the pressure between her legs.

“F-Fuck, keep going.” Eve breathed heavily, hips still rocking in time with Villanelle’s tongue as she let out another moan.

Any prior concerns about being quiet or getting caught were completely removed from Eve’s mind by this point. All she could focus on was the woman at her feet and what she was doing to her. She felt completely intoxicated by Villanelle’s presence, but she’d be deceiving herself if she said she didn’t like it.

Eve felt Villanelle increase the pace, letting out a breathy sigh as she looked down to the woman below her. “I-I’m so close, fuck.” She gasped, heading falling back again as she felt Villanelle bring her right to the edge.

Villanelle kept her tongue moving as best she could, wanting nothing more than to make Eve feel good. She craved the validation and the knowing that she managed to bring the woman to her knees right before her.

It only took a few more moment before Eve’s body stilled against the desk and a strangled moan escaped her mouth followed by a procession of small whines and weak curse words as the pleasure ran through every part of her body.

Villanelle kept her tongue working for a couple more moments before she pulled away, looking up to admire the woman stood in front of her, completely undone and it was all because of her.

She stood as Eve pulled her jeans back up, still cautious of the fact they could get caught any moment. She flashed a weak smile towards Villanelle, still attempting to catch her breath before she leaned forward and pressed a lazy kiss to Villanelle’s lips.

“God, you’re good.” Eve hummed, arms snaking around Villanelle’s middle as she brought her own arms up around Eve’s neck.

“And you’re cute when you’re post-sex drowsy.” Villanelle told her, holding Eve close and letting the woman rest her head on her shoulder.

“M’not drowsy, just… You took it out of me.” Eve told her, pressing a few light kisses to Villanelle’s neck before pulling back to look at the hickey on Villanelle’s chest. “That’s gonna be fun to hide when we go back out there.”

“Uh, who said we’re going back out there?” Villanelle questioned, raising an eyebrow as Eve gave her a confused look. “Round two at my place?”

Eve chuckled and shook her head at that, peppering another affectionate kiss to Villanelle’s lips. “God, you’re awful.”

Villanelle shrugged at that, not being able to deny it. “I know. But, you’re stuck with me now.”


End file.
